


Hot Chocolate

by dogills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry, Draco redemption arc, Fluff, Harry's a drama queen with a cold, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Roommates, don't question the details, hogwarts 8th year, idk - Freeform, sick/comfort, this is just literally stupid fluff because i'm a sappy noob, this is just self indulgent, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogills/pseuds/dogills
Summary: The all mighty Harry Potter has fallen ill. It's not like he's going to die, but he sure acts like he is.Draco swears that he isn't doing any favors or being nice, he just wants him to shut up and stop whining. At least that's what he tells himself at the start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, this is the first thing I've written anything in a while, so how i write will be all over the place, and the first fanfic i’ve written ever. I know that my storytelling abilities aren’t going to be the best and my grammar won’t be all that great either.  
> Also, it's been literally seven years since I've read the hp series and i’ve only been mildly involved in the fandom, so please forgive me if there's ooc stuff. there will probably be a lot ooc.  
> Basically, I apologize for this thing’s existence, but also thank you for suffering through it if you read it.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> 

Draco sighs as he rolls over with a small groan. The boy looks around to see what the hell woke him up when the sun hasn't even fully risen yet. With a frown, he looks over at the bed across from his and sees the body of the boy in that bed convulsing on occasion. He mutters something that may have been "What the fuck?" but it's not fully understandable. As the aggressive sneezes fade, and a small whine comes from the body-shaped lump, he finally sits up to properly address this problem that woke him up. 

"Potter," he snaps, trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the other two boys they share the dorm room with, "what the fuck?"

The only response is just a groan and the body curling up a bit more into a ball. 

“What are you, dying or something?”

“Yes.” The voice is muffled, given that it looks like Potter’s face is covered in at least two blankets and a pillow.

Draco snorts out a laugh. Sadly, he knows he’s not going to be able to get back to sleep, especially with Potter sniffling and shuffling around and sneezing every two goddamn seconds. Draco can’t quite decide yet if the other boy is being a drama queen or legitimately ill. I suppose I’ll find out in a while. He thinks to himself. With nothing better to do, and it still being much to early to be able to get breakfast, Draco heads to the showers. 

The boy has been through a literal war at this point, Draco rationalizes, a little cold definitely won’t be the death of him. It is strange though, how bad he feels for the boy, that is. It’s not like it’s Draco’s fault that Potter is sick, but he can’t help it. He catches himself trying to think of what he could do to help him, maybe take him down to Madam Pomfrey, or bring him up some soup or tea. Draco stops himself in the middle of washing his hair, mentally taking a step back. What the fuck is with you? He asks himself. Why are you so worried about this? It’s just a cold, the boy can take care of himself.

Feeling refreshed and shaking out the unnecessary and strange concern for Potter, Draco is surprised to see him actually sitting up in bed. It causes Draco to stop in the doorway for a moment to take in the sight before him. Potter looks… not quite pathetic, but much like a mix of a corpse and a very upset, drenched cat. Honestly, it’s a miracle that Draco managed to contain his laughter to only a short exhale of breath and a small smirk. 

“Wow…” he drones, “you look like shit, Potter.” Unlike times in the past, his words have little venom to them, only amusement. Still, there is no response from Potter. The lack of retaliation, or even a reaction from him was actually starting to be worrisome, until Draco feels a pillow collide with the back of his head. 

Draco snaps his head up, a frown on his face, and a taunting insult on his lips, but pauses when he sees that the boy has gone back to his original position; curled up in a ball under his blankets. With a slightly amused sigh, Draco picks up his book bag in one hand, and the pillow in the other. He tosses the pillow, rather gently, back on top of where Potter’s head appears to be before leaving their room to head towards breakfast. He’s still incredibly early, but there are worse things to be than early.

Like sick, for instance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being up late!!
> 
> life caught up with me, but I'm not giving this up, I promise!!

  Given how large of a school Hogwarts is, it’s surprising how much Harry and Draco’s paths usually intersect throughout the day. Whether it’s simply walking down the same hallway or passing by each other at a corner, or the two classes that they actually share, they see quite a lot of each other each day. This is why Draco continued to become more and more uncomfortable as the day went on since Harry was missing from every one of those usual sightings. Rationally, this shouldn’t bother Draco, it’s the same as if any other student is absent from where he would usually see them. He shouldn’t notice. It shouldn’t matter. But, for some reason that he can’t quite place, it  _ does _ matter, and he  _ does  _ notice. There’s simply the constant, unnerving feeling of something being  _ wrong. _ It’s just like something that he does every single day is simply missing. To put it simply; Draco doesn’t like it. Pansy even asks him once if he’s eaten something rotten because of the sour expression that’s been on his face all morning. 

 

  During lunch in the great hall, Draco finds himself unable to pay attention to any of the conversations happening at his table. Instead, he finds himself on the lookout for Potter more than he would like to admit. A sigh escapes his lips when he realizes that he hasn’t shown up to his usual spot with Granger and Weasley. When he sees the two get up from their table with an extra meal in their hands and begin to make their way to the doors, Draco feels an odd sense of relief. He forces himself to push that feeling out of his mind, and to not dwell on it. Apparently, he had been asked a question.

 

  “What?” He snaps at Pansy as he turns back to her. Even without looking, he could  _ feel  _ her staring at him. She has an odd glint in her eye, and with Pansy, that’s never a good thing. He doesn’t like the look of it. Like she’s caught on to something he hasn’t.

 

  “Don’t you “what?” me, Malfoy,” she teases, doing a terrible imitation of his voice. “Don’t tell me your  _ obsession _ with Potter has come back.”

 

  His eyes widen slightly in surprise at her statement. Before he can even start to sputter out an argument that he doesn’t have an “obsession”, she’s already responding to it. “Don’t you even try to tell me you didn’t have a fixation on that kid, you twat.  _ I’m  _ the one who had to deal with your constant whining about “Potter this,” and “Potter that.” Don’t even try to lie to yourself.” Draco can only respond with a glare that is verging on ‘pout’ territory. To that, Pansy laughs. 

 

  “Don’t try to fool yourself,” she chuckles before swiftly standing up to leave, and Draco is left at the table. Alone with his thoughts, his face still flushed a bright pink with what he will argue is anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, do I apologize for how this is probably super out of character, haha. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and I'm not even gonna try to promise you guys a schedule this time, just that i'll try!
> 
> thanks, and sorry!!!  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure here, I am American™ and like, grew up kinda country so I am not too good at replicating British vernacular, so it might be painful, and they're probably just gonna sound american. Sorry!!

  Bar the unusual, and dreadfully confusing, conversation with Pansy at lunch, and the awful clench of Draco’s stomach whenever he's reminded of Potter's absence, the rest of his classes went on as they normally do. However, instead of heading back to the dorm and a hot shower like he usually would after his last class, Draco found himself stopped in a small alcove at the bottom of the staircase that would lead him one level closer to his shared room. His hand rested on top of his chest, where he could feel the inexplicable racing of his heart. For some odd reason, thinking of Potter is what seemed to have caused it. The thought of going back and seeing Potter, miserable in their dorm, made his chest clench slightly, his stomach to twist softly, and his heart to start racing. 

 

  This unexplained phenomenon sent his thoughts racing as well. What was wrong with him tonight?  _ Maybe I'm just afraid of catching whatever shit Potter has,  _ he tried to convince himself. The argument wasn't quite strong enough. Perhaps he should try to do something nice for him? After all, Draco was trying to soften the edges of all that he had done, try to start the long, arduous process of making amends. He truly did want to fix things, and maybe he could start here. Something small. 

 

_ How the bloody fuck am I supposed to help someone who's sick?  _ Was the next upsetting thought that came to mind. Draco had no experience in this territory, and it caused his stomach to twist again.  _ Maybe it's not a good idea,  _ he thinks to himself  _ after all, I'll just look like an arse if I bring him something wrong while he's sick as a dog… _

 

  His train of thought is abruptly cut off by a voice interjecting from across from him. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that another person had come down the hallway, and that apparently he was mumbling his thoughts out loud. His eyes snapped up in surprise to land on a small first year. She looked nervous, eyes darting from the floor, to the wall, to her feet, and anywhere except for Draco.

 

  “What?” was all that he was able to respond with, having not actually heard what she had said.

 

  “Um..” she started softly, before clearing her throat and finally meeting his eyes. “I said 'hot chocolate’.”

 

  The furrow of Draco's brow must have been enough of a response of his lack of understanding because she quickly elaborated. “Well, I mean… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude… You we're just stalking about someone sick, and… and… hot chocolate? It's what always makes me feel better…” As the crease in Draco's brow showed no sign of letting up, her explanation trailed off to a quiet halt. 

 

  They were both very still for a moment, and the girl had reverted to looking anywhere but at Draco. A noncommittal hum came from Draco, as he forced his face into a neutral expression. The first year glanced up at him, and she must have taken his change in expression as a positive sign because she absolutely beamed at him. Draco couldn't stop a small crease of confusion from appearing on his face, but she seemed to have not noticed it, as she started back on her way up the stairs.

 

  “I hope your friend feels better!” she called over her shoulder before bounding up the stairs and out of sight.

 

  Draco stood for a few moments longer, a bit shocked, and  _ completely  _ confused before a sigh escaped his lips. He punched down on the bridge of his nose as he pushed himself off of the wall.

 

  “I must be completely, fucking insane…” he muttered under his breath. Trying not to let his mind poner so much on the “why?” of what he was doing as he turned in the opposite direction of his dorm, and headed towards the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with updates!!! this week has been all finals prep and shit but I'm gonna try to get myself back on track because I'm enjoying doing this. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it too!!!


	4. Chapter 4

   Draco couldn't help but pause outside the door of his shared room, second guessing his current plan of action. What was he supposed to say? “Hey Potter, you look like shit, here’s some cocoa, don’t die?” Is that really the best you can do, you bloody idiot. He scolded himself. In all truth, he was hoping that Harry would just be asleep when he came in so he could just cast a warming charm on the cup, leave it on his bedside table and go to bed without even having to talk to him. Knowing his luck, that would most likely not be the case. Crossing the finger of his free hand, and steeling his face into a neutral expression, he turned the handle and opened the door.

   Harry squirmed slightly under his covers as he let out a sad, rattling cough. The sound of the door opening thundered in his ears, sending a fresh throb through the back of his skull. He groaned, internally, and externally. Ron and Hermione had been in and out of his room, fussing over him relentlessly.

   “For the last time,” he called over his shoulder, a lot weaker than he would have preferred, “I’m not going to Madam Pomfrey. I’d prefer to just lay here and wallow, it’s not like I’m dying.”

   What Harry wasn’t expecting was the familiar scoff of amusement, and the sarcastic response that came as a reply.

   “Really?” Draco drawled from behind his back as he strode into the room. “You sure could have fooled me, Potter.”

   Harry sat up and fumbled to shove his glasses on his face, sending a glare directed at the blonde, “You should be nicer,” he muttered, practically pouting, “I’m dying y’know.”

   “You literally just said that you weren’t.” Draco retorted, letting an amused sigh escape his lips. Even while trying to glare daggers at him, Harry couldn’t pull off intimidating with puffy eyes, and the adorable blossom of red that was spread over his cheeks and nose. He almost let his eyebrows draw together in confusion. Since when did he think of Potter as adorable? He forced that train of though down as he continued towards Harry, leaning himself casually against the nearest bedpost, forcing his concentration on not letting his hands tremble.

   Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of nervous energy and almost insecurity swirl in Draco’s eyes as the boy leaned against his bed. This was the longest conversation that they have had, that they weren’t forced to participate in, in an incredibly long time. Not that he was complaining, he was just so fused, and a bit curious. It must have been evident on his face, given the smirk that Draco was giving him. As the silence stretched between them, and threatened to grow incredibly awkward, Harry’s eyes flitted down to the mug in Draco’s hand, back up to his face, and down again.

   “Since when do you bring tea up here?” He blurted out. He was only a small bit embarrassed to realize that he knew his roommates habits and routines quite well.

    Draco glanced down to his hand, as if he had forgotten that he was even carrying the mug. He silently prayed that the tint of pink that made its way onto his cheeks wasn’t visible in the dim lights of their room.

   “Um, right-“ he mumbled and cleared his throat. “It’s not- it’s not tea. It’s hot chocolate.” Was the explanation he managed to force out. He cursed himself for how his brained had unraveled. It’s just Potter, he told himself, no reason to get flustered.

   Harry tried to give an exasperated sigh, but halfway through, it morphed into another rattling cough that he tried to stifle in the crook of his elbow. “Okay… why?” He asked. It came out as more of a croak this time. “You don’t drink cocoa.”

   Draco’s eyebrows drew together. Potter was right, but he didn’t think that he would even know something like that about him. “It’s because I don’t know how you like your tea.” He sighed, rolling his eyes as he extended his arm, holding the cup out to Harry.

   He was met with a very confused expression as Harry’s eyes darted back and forth from the cup being offered to him to Draco’s face. This continued for a long moment, silence once again dominating the room as they simply stared at each other. Draco’s expression scrunched the tiniest bit, a flicker of worry flitted across fits face as he once again questioned why he thought this was a good idea.

   Harry’s mind seemed to have stopped for a moment, and then burst into a mess of movement. The main focus seemed to be confusion that had almost reached the strength to be considered shock on the fact that Malfoy seemed to have gone out of his way to do something nice for him for no apparent reason. The rest of his mind was trying to decipher the sudden tightening of his chest and the extra heat that he felt spreading up his face. That was the part that he was trying to ignore.

   “It’s not fucking poisoned or something.” Draco’s irritated statement broke the tense silence. “Just take the damn cup, my arm is getting tired.”

   This seemed to successfully break Harry out of his frozen state, and he gingerly reached out and took the cup from Draco’s hands. A small shiver went down Harry’s spine as the distance between them grew smaller, and as his hand closed around the mug, Draco drew away quickly. Harry huffed out a small sigh, and stifled down another cough as he scooted up a bit higher on the bed so he could sit up properly. He could still feel Draco’s eyes on him as he slowly brought the hot mug to his lips, the steam was nice on his face, and he could feel it clear up his sinuses from the pressure, if only a little. He hesitated, and glanced up at Draco and met his gaze.

   “For fucks sake, Potter,” Draco snapped, rolling his eyes, “the worst that’ll happen is you burn your tongue. I’m not that much of a prick.”

   Harry raised his eyebrows, and gave him an unimpressed look.

   Draco shifted under his gaze, and looked away before quietly adding “anymore.”

   Harry seemed satisfied, as he gave a small nod and took a sip of the hot chocolate. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against his headboard. He kept his eyes closed he continued to drink the hot chocolate. Once again, he felt eyes on him. Harry once again tried to give a heavy, sarcastic sigh, and forgot that that tended to send him into a coughing fit. Once he recovers, and took another drink of the hot chocolate to soothe his raw throat, he looked up at Draco, who quickly looked away.

   “Look, if you’re gonna try to be friends, or whatever this is, you might as well sit down,” he said, rolling his eyes.

   Harry pulled his legs up close to his chest to make room at the end of his bed for Draco to sit down. Draco hesitated for a moment before gingerly sitting down at the edge of his bed. He held his hands in his lap as though he didn’t know what to do with them. It as almost… cute. The corners of Harry’s smile twitched up as he looked at the blonde.

   “So…” Harry started. Draco looked over at him, his face was safely blank as his eyes roamed Harry face. “Is that what this is? Are you trying to be friends?” His voice was light and amused as he watched the other boy.

   Draco’s face flushed, ever so slightly before he gave a classic eye roll and scoff. “Yeah right, Potter.” Despite the insult, there was no real venom held in his tone. “I just wanted you to quit whining.” He glanced over at Harry, a small smirk playing at his lips.

   Harry paused for a moment, simply looking at Draco, who froze, suddenly worried that his sarcasm had been misinterpreted. This thought was stamped out when Harry burst into laughter, which turned into another coughing fit. He had to set the mug down next to him so as not to spill what was left in it. Draco grinned as he watched the boy. He looked ridiculous. His hair was an absolute rats nest, glasses askew. The jumper he was wearing was much too big, and it was slowly slipping down one of his shoulders, exposing the soft skin on his collarbone. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, due to being sick as well as doubled over in a mix of laughter and coughing. Draco was beginning to think that his own face may match the color pretty soon.

   Draco couldn’t help but grin back at the messy, beaming boy as he finally looked up at him, eyes sparkling. Harry drew in a small, shuddering breath when he met Draco’s eyes. There was something soft, and almost fond in those gray eyes. There was a flush of color across his cheeks, as he grinned back at Harry. The moment was quiet, but comfortable. It was one of the first times in a while that Harry had felt genuinely comfortable while it was just the two of them. Harry liked it.

   “You’re bloody insane, you know that?” Draco muttered. He sounded breathless, but maybe that was just Harry’s imagination.

   All Harry could really do was nod in response. Draco shook his head and stood up from Harry’s bed and headed towards his dresser. Harry sent him a questioning look when he looked back at him.

   “It’s night time, Potter,” he said “generally, people go to sleep.”

   Taking his pajamas, Draco started to head out of their room, but was stopped by a call from behind him.

   “Milk and two sugars,” Harry called. Draco slowly turned.

   “Excuse me?”

   “My tea,” Harry stated, “milk and two sugars.”

   Draco gave a short burst of a laugh and shook his head. “And you say I’m pretentious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I hope you’re enjoying it, most of the time this is mostly ooc, I apologize, but yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

  Harry was gently brought out of his restless slumber by a cold sensation against his forehead. He sighed and shifted in his tangle of blankets and the feeling quickly disappeared. Harry's mind slowly waded through the fog of sleep. Curiosity brimming inside him, he stayed still with his eyes closed, breathing evenly. Sure enough, the chilly object came back to rest against his hot forehead. The action was one he was familiar with. Merlin knows Ron and Hermione have only checked his fever about three million times in the past two days, but this wasn't either of them. The fingers were too slender to be Ron's, and Hermione's hands were always comfortably warm. His train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as the touch lightened to a soft brush of fingers, and the hand slid gently down the side of his temple, coming to rest on his cheek. His skin was left tingling where the fingers had been. He felt the person's thumb brush gently across his cheek, and his heartbeat quickened at the sheer tenderness of the quiet moment. It took everything Harry had in him to keep his eyes closed and try to feign sleep. And then, all too soon, the comforting chill of the hand was gone, and he heard soft footsteps heading away from his bed.

  


  His eyes snapped open as soon as he thought the person had reached the door. Harry's heart was racing as his eyes widened as they fell upon a slender boy with platinum blonde hair. His breath caught in his lungs and his throat softly burned. Confusion raced through his mind as his eyes followed Malfoy to the door of their room, a book bag slung over his shoulder. When Draco was halfway through the door, he threw a glance over his shoulder. Their eyes met. They both froze. Draco's grey eyes widened, and all Harry could do was continue to stare. They stayed like that for a long moment before the relentless scratching at the back of Harry's throat refused to be ignored any longer. The fit of coughing that forced Harry to sit up was enough to break Draco out of his trance, and but the time the fit had passed, Draco was long gone.

  


  “What the fuck…” was all Harry could manage to murmur to his empty room with his heart hammering and his mind racing.

  


  For the life of him, he couldn't figure out  _ why _ it could be that Draco was acting so damn  _ strange _ lately. Sure, they had been civil up until recently, but it's not like they were  _ friends _ or anything. First it was the hot chocolate -of all thing, it was hot chocolate - which could have been easily dismissed as a “peace offering,” but he had stayed after giving it to him. They had talked. Laughed. Enjoyed each other's company. And now…  _ this.  _ Whatever exactly  _ this _ was because in no way could that have been only checking his temperature. He didn't know what had changed, but something obviously had. The expression on Draco's face had been unreadable, and the moment too short to try to figure it out. 

  


  Confused and tired, Harry sat, trying to think clearly through the haze of illness.  _ Something  _ was different between them. Harry could feel it. The one thing he couldn't figure out was what exactly it was, and what had changed. They were enemies, weren't they? That's what they had always been. Arch-nemesis at the best of times, but that was all behind them now, right?

  


  Harry’s hand wandered up to rest on his cheek where Draco's hand had sat, and he thought of the tenderness of that gesture, and just how genuine it had felt. The gentleness of the motion, and the light touch of his fingers brushing against his skin. Something was definitely changing. 

  


  Harry smiled as he brought his hand back down to his lap. He would have to admit that, well, he liked this change. If he weren't slightly delirious, this thought may have startled him, but at the moment, he just smiled and reveled in the warm feeling in his stomach, and the thud of his heart.

  
_ We'll talk about it tonight,  _ Harry decided. For now, he let his eyes closed again, and sleep overtake him. It wasn't like they could avoid each other anyways.

  


  


  


  


 A string of curses followed Draco on his way to breakfast. His pace slowed as his mumbling quieted to deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. With his stomach tight and twisting, he felt slightly queasy and figured he was already late, and probably wouldn't eat anyways.   
  
  He had  _ known _ that doing that hadn't been a good idea. He  _ told himself _ that he was being a fucking idiot. He thought Harry was asleep. Told himself it “wouldn't hurt to check his fever.” He prayed to whatever deity may be out there that Harry  _ had _ been asleep, or at least wouldn't remember any of that happening. His cheeks burned as he held his head in his hands. 

  


_ Why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ did I do that?  _ was the main question currently running in a loop through his brain. He didn't know what had come over him. He really did have good intentions, truly meaning to check on Harry's fever. In the moment, his skin was soft and warm - too warm - and he had looked more peaceful than Draco had ever seen him. He had looked soft and calm. Harry looked so much younger without the lines of worry or stress that creased his features while he was awake. It had been endearing, and Draco had gotten caught up in the moment. Of course, once he realized what he was doing, he drew back and went to go on his merry way. 

  


  Things can never be simple when it comes to Harry Potter, can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a longer chapter (I think at least) in apologies for my absence!!!
> 
> *things are starting to kick off*
> 
> feel free to yell at me if I've made any mistakes!!(which I'm sure I have)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the idiots are getting a shove in the right direction from some smart chicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even gonna attempt to excuse why it took me so long, sorry

  
Draco was late getting to the great hall, and some people had already started to leave for their classes when he sat down at the Slytherin table like normal. He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversations going on around him until he got a sharp elbow to the ribs. His head snapped up, a frown directed at Pansy. Nosy as always.

As he had dreaded, she started asking him questions. Most along the lines of “Having some boy troubles?” With a waggle of her eyebrows. With every attempt, he immediately redirected the conversation to literally anything that wasn’t Harry fucking Potter. Eventually, most of his friends got the hint, and stopped trying to get it out of him.

Pansy gave him one last frown and leaned closer to him, lowering her voice. “I know you’re not an idiot, so stop acting like one abut this.” Her expression changed to one that looked dangerously close to concern for her friend as he only looked back at her in confusion. “Mabye if you pull your head out of your ass and actually look for once, you’ll get it.” Her expression changed back to a sly grin, and she leaned back before launching into some conversation about the latest gossip. The subject was dropped.

Soon after, he felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle. There was the distinct feeling of someone watching him. Generally that only happened when Potter was around, he quickly pushed the implications of that out of his head. Given his state in the morning, Draco didn’t think that he would’ve come back today. Then again, he had learned never to underestimate the stubbornness, that often verges on idiocy, of Harry Potter. However; when he turned around, he was surprised to lock eyes with Hermione Granger. Her forehead was creased in an almost quizzical expression. He scowled at her, a habit at this point. Her expression darkened in response. She turned to say something to Ron before they both got up to leave, once again with a plate of food. Draco sighed as he turned back around and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

———

Harry was startled out of his quiet doze by the door being thrown open. He was almost disappointed when he didn’t see the flash of white-blonde hair, but that was quickly forgotten when his brain registered his two friends entering his dorm room.

“Well,” He said as he slowly sat up, “if it isn’t my two favorite people in the world!”

A grin spread across Harry’s face as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re just saying that because we brought you food.” Ron stated as he plopped down on the bed and held out the tray of food, two pieces of toast and a bowl of soup. Just a small meal, since Harry was finally starting to be able to keep food down again.

The three of them were content to hold idle conversations about whatever came to mind while Harry ate. Their voices were the only ones that floated through the dorm, the three of them sitting cross legged on Harry’s bed. Hermione had wrapped a blanket around Harry’s shoulders, insisting that he was going to freeze to death or catch _another_ cold if he let himself get chilly. The scene was comfortable, even as Ron and Hermione began to bicker over some question that Luna had prompted, something about the earth being flat? Harry couldn’t quite remember. Hermione’s cheeks began to flush an angry red, and that was when Harry decided to interject. He would have changed the subject to save his best mate, but then again, Ron was being bull headed about it.

“Mate,” He said with a sigh. Ron looked at him with hopeful eyes, obviously expecting his friend to side with him, “I don’t know where the hell you learned that the earth is flat, but we proved that wrong about... two thousand years ago.”

Hermione grinned in triumph. Ron glared and changed the subject.

“So what’s the deal with you and Malfoy? He’s been acting weird, and I mean weirder than usual. Glared at ‘Mione and me for no reason. Well, maybe that isn’t _too_ weird.”

Harry’s brows creased into a slight frown. Here he was hoping he wouldn’t have to turn over the confusing change in his head with his friends around to distract him.

“Honestly, I don’t know. He’s been…” he scrabbled to find an appropriate word. ‘Kind’ wasn’t quite right, but ‘pitying’ wasn’t correct either, and ‘charitable’ was the farthest from the truth. He decided to stick with the simplest way to say it. “Nice, I guess.”

Ron leveled him with a disbelieving stare, and Hermione seemed to almost study him, after all, it wasn’t very often that he would speak highly of Malfoy, if he’d mention him at all.

“I’m not joking!” Harry insisted, he felt an odd need to defend Malfoy. He was just being nice after all. “I think he he might be trying to befriend me. He asked if I was okay yesterday, well, sorta, and then last night he brought me hot chocolate.” He decided it might be best to keep the… incident that happened in the morning to himself.

“Oh, _Merlin_ ,” Ron gasped, “he’s tried to poison you, hasn’t he!?” His voice had gone up in volume as he started to fall into a mixture of panic and fury. Luckily, Hermione taking him by the arm seemed to calm him down.

“Ron, he’s not trying to poison him.”

Both of the boys looked at her in confusion. Her tone was calm and confident in what she was had said. That was the same tone that she had whenever she talked about a subject that she knew by heart, the tone that said by itself that ‘this is the truth and it will not be doubted’.

“How do you know that?” Ron demanded.

She glanced at Harry as a small smile formed on her lips. Harry didn’t like the way she looked, like she knew about something he didn’t. About something that he should know, but doesn’t. “I just know. Trust me.” Was her simple reply.

Ron huffed, and Harry kept his eyes on her, watching cautiously.

Hermione stood up, pulling Ron with her. “We’d actually better get going,” she stated. “We really can’t be late again.” And with that, she smiled at Harry once again and headed out the door, with Ron following behind her, saying his goodbye over his shoulder and telling him to rest.

Harry was left in his now quiet dorm room, with a mind full of puzzle pieces that he was beginning to start to be able to slot into place. His stomach twisted, and he frowned. As he looked back, the change in Malloy’s behavior really wasn’t as sudden when he thought about it. The change was just subtle enough that he didn’t notice it had happened. The first night that they had shared the same room was tense. They both knew that the rooming situation was intentional, but neither were willing to go head-to-head with Profes- no, Headmistress McGonagall to get it changes, so instead they swallowed their fates. They walked on eggshells, neither of them spoke together, and they acted as though the other were a feral animal, poised for an attack at any moment. The first weeks were painful like that, but slowly, they began to relax. The tension diffused, and they started to become accepting of their situation. The sharp flares turned into frowns, then only indifferent looks. Harry remembered the first time Draco smiled at him. It was strained and forced, and he looked wholly uncomfortable doing it, but it was a step. They began to say greetings in the morning, and good nights before bed, and once Harry had asked about an assignment and they had their first civil, if not short, conversations of that year. Maybe it wasn’t really that unexpected for one of them to reach out. Harry was surprised that it was _Malfoy_ who took that leap, but who would he be if he didn’t at least match the gesture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole “wizards believe in flat earth” thing is inspired by the great head cannon from jostaart on tumblr. Their art is great and you should absolutely check the, out!!!
> 
> (Btw, I have the rest of the actually written, so as long as I remember to actually post, we’ll be back on track for finishing this thing!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are just progressively getting longer

   By the time the day is over, Harry had been awake for almost the full ten hours of the day, attempting to work on some assignments, and he was exhausted. His initial intention was to stay awake until Draco got back to the dorm to talk to him about that morning. In his sleepy haze, he now just knew that he was waiting up for Malfoy. He becomes more alert when he hears the sound of the door handle turning.

   On the other side of the door, Draco is forcing his face into a neutral expression, one hand right around the door handle, and the other tight around a steaming mug of tea. With one last deep breath as an attempt to calm his nerves, and release tightness in his chest, he opens the door and walks into the dorm.

   Surprisingly, the tightness loosens some when he sees Harry. He’s propped up against the headboard with blankets curled around him. His hair is rumpled, and the loose shirt hangs low on his chest. Harry straightens his glasses and flashes that lopsided smile that causes a strange feeling to pulse through Draco’s chest. He forces his feet to continue a casual stride into the room, towards Harry. The boy clears his throat as he reaches the bed, again, leaning against the bedpost at the end of the boys bed, and holds out the cup.

   “Tea?” Draco’s question hangs in the air as Harry’s eyes bore into his. He feels oddly vulnerable. A fit of rattling coughs breaks his gaze, and he looks much more tired when he looks back up at Draco.

   “Milk and two sugars?”

   “I’m not an idiot, Potter. Yes.”

   Harry reaches up and takes the cup from the other boy, relishing in it’s warmth. Before settling back against the headboard once more, he manages to scoot himself towards the edge of his bed, away from Draco, to make room. He then leans back and takes a sip of the hot tea, feeling the warmth spread through his chest as he looks up at the blonde. Draco glances at the now open spot on the bed before looking back at Harry, an eyebrow raised. Harry holds his gaze, and matches his expression, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. This turns Draco’s expression into a frown. Their staring contest continues for a few more long seconds, and ends with Draco letting out a defeated huff and cautiously sitting himself down next to Harry. His posture is stiff as he makes sure to keep space between them and his shoes off of the bed, and like the night before, he has his hands folded in his lap. It’s apparent that he’s trying to keep his eyes on anything that isn’t Harry, and eventually they settle on his feet, as they hang over the edge. The boys simply sit for a while, both waiting for the other to do something. The silence is only broken by the occasional sniffle.

   “You don’t have to act like that, you know.” Harry’s voice breaks the silence between them. Draco looks at him with a frown.

   “Act like what?”

   “ _That_ ,” Harry simply says, gesturing at Draco as a whole with one of his hands. “You can relax.”

   Draco’s eyes stayed on Harry. Harry didn’t quite like that he couldn’t read the expression on the blondes face as his eyes searched Harry’s face. His lips pursed into a tight line, and Harry prepared to backtrack on what he had said, fearing that he had said something wrong. He really didn’t want to mess up whatever this strange friendship between them was. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Draco frowned, but then let out a long breath and leaned back against the headboard and crossed his legs beneath himself. Harry smiled, and turned his attention back to his tea. He liked the warmth he could feel from where their arms rested against each other, and where Draco’s knee was almost resting atop Harry’s thigh. They sat in silence for a few moments, letting themselves grow accustomed to the closeness.

   Harry cleared his throat, and coughed weakly, holding the warm mug close to his face. “So,” he started, making Draco turn his head towards the boy. “Why are you doing this?”

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, Potter.”

   “This,” Harry once again made a wide gesture to everything around him. “Bringing tea. I’m pretty sure that, besides fighting, you’ve never been closer than five feet from me. Just wondering why?”

   For as simple a question as that, Draco was once again silent, his eyes on Harry. “Ron thinks you’re trying to poison me.” This successfully brought a laugh out of Draco, and apparently helped him gather his thoughts.

   “No. I’m not trying to poison you, idiot. I told you, you’re kind of c-“ Draco’s sentence was cut off by him turning away from Harry and breaking into a series of sharp coughs. This allowed him a moment to gather his thoughts that were sent tumbling into chaos when he had almost told Harry that he looked _cute_ when he was pouting about like a child. He had almost said that, _straight to his face_. It’s not like the thought was a _lie_. Draco may have started to admit that the childish pout that he often wore these days had somewhat of an endearing quality, but those thoughts were supposed to stay _inside_ his head. They certainly weren’t meant to be blurted out to _Harry Potter._ He jerked back upright and cleared his throat when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Uh, sorry. I was saying that you look a bit, ah, pathetic when you’re moping about all the time. I thought tea might help.”

   When he finally brought himself to look back at Harry, he had managed to bring his face back to a neutral expression, but couldn’t help but feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Harry’s eyebrows knitted together and he wore a soft, concerned expression.

   Draco hoped that they could just gloss over the incident. He fell back onto what he knows best, getting a rise out of the brunette. “If I get a bloody cold from trying to do something nice for you, I will personally hex you into next year.”

   Draco did have the innate ability to draw a reaction about Harry. It was nicer now that there wasn’t t any real bite beneath the words.

   “Whatever, you prick.” Harry scoffed. “You just admitted that you’re trying to be nice to me.” A smirk of satisfaction spread across his face as Draco’s eyes widened slightly as he recognized what he’d said, and then glowered at Harry.

   “Well I wouldn’t if you just wouldn’t be a stubborn twat and just go to Madam Pomfrey.” He snapped, “Why don’t you? You do realize that she would give you a potion, and you would be better after a day, right?”

   Harry decided to ignore the insult. “Yes, Malfoy. Surprisingly, I’m not an idiot.” His eyes left Malfoy’s face, and instead rested on the remnants of tea leaves in his mug. “I don’t know… I suppose- well, I was raised by muffles, y’know, so as a kid I just dealt with colds and let them pass over. My life is so abnormal all the time, I guess it’s comforting in a weird way. I feel more human in a way.”

   They sat in silence for a few moments. Draco wasn’t expecting such an honest answer. He’d expected some sort of insult and rebutted to be shot back at him, he certainly didn’t expect how his heart would beat faster, and his stomach would twist with the intensity of emotions that rolled over him. He felt an odd sense of joy at being openly given another puzzle piece that fit into the curious creature that was Harry Potter. He certainly didn’t expect the air of vulnerability that came over Potter as he looked back up at Draco.

   Draco was just looking at him. Harry was afraid that he had upset whatever balance that they had created. There was an expression that Harry might almost describe as soft had he not known Draco better. He couldn’t think of a time he had ever seen him look that way, and it threw him off balance. The silence between them was suddenly broken when Harry was hit by another wave of aggressive coughs. By the time they subsided, Draco was back to having his usual air of nonchalance with a smirk playing at his lips.

   “You’re mental.”

   Harry grinned at the odd familiarity that came with the banter they threw at each other. “And you’re a prick.”

   Draco laughed. Harry decided that he liked that sound. The conversation flowed on when Draco asked him about how the hell he was keeping up in his classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon....
> 
> Tbh next two chapters are gonna be when shit actually happens, the last is sorta a fun lil epilogue of sorts


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit's goin down, my friends

  At some point in the night, the two must have managed to fall asleep because when Draco woke up, their room was dark, and he was incredibly warm. Warm wasn’t the right word to describe the feeling. He was suffocatingly _hot_. Draco attempted to move himself out of the bed, but froze when he felt whatever was wrapped around him tighten, and shift slowly. His heart started to beat faster, panic slowly building up in his throat. He glanced down at whatever it was that was the source of the tight grip, as well as the suffocating heat, and saw an unmistakable mass of dark brown, messy hair. His muscles slowly relaxed, but his heart apparently didn’t get the memo that things were okay. Closing his eyes, he let out a slow breath. He could feel every inch of where their bodies met, the heat of Harry’s skin against his arms, and the warmth he could feel where Harry’s body had ended up pressed against him, half on top of him, his head resting against Draco’s shoulder, breath ghosting over his neck. A shudder went down his spine as he looked at the other boy, they were impressively tangled together, and Draco couldn’t help but smile down at Harry as he heard soft murmurs coming from him as he slept. It was grounding. The soft moment between them, even if Draco was the only one to experience it, reminding him that they were both there. The way his skin prickled and warmed with every breath that Harry let out reminded him that this was real. That thought made his heart swell. 

 

  The smile slowly left his face when he realized that it would probably be considered weird to be watching his friend sleep. Sure, they were closer now, but it seemed like a line that should be in the sand. His stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. In the dark silence, there was little that he could do to distract himself from the nagging feelings that he had been doing such a good job of avoiding. Their relationship had changed. It was a good change to be sure, and one that Draco wasn’t upset over. They could possibly even consider them as friends. If things were going well, then  _ why _ didn’t he feel happy about it? He was glad for the change, and for leaving the tense, heavy silences behind them, but shouldn’t he be  _ happy _ about where they are? He didn’t want to admit it to himself. He really didn’t, but he wasn’t satisfied. And then, a lot of pieces fell into place. It was obvious, and he really  _ was _ an idiot for not noticing, or for not  _ wanting  _ to notice. He fucking  _ liked _ Harry bloody Potter. 

 

  He supposed that it really  _ should _ be a more surprising realization, or maybe he should be feeling shock, or  _ something _ , but instead it just felt like releasing a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. His heart still beat quickly, and his skin still tingled where they touched, but he supposed it really wasn’t a  _ bad _ feeling. It was Harry’s fault that they were in this awkward, tangled mess anyways. Bloody idiot really should’ve mentioned that he became a fucking cuddling  _ python _ when he sleeps or something before they stayed up talking until heaven knows when. 

 

  Draco would have moved. Really, he would’ve, but the boy was sick, and they always say that when you’re ill you need rest, and surely, it would wake him up if he tried to untangle them from one another, so instead, he decided it would be best to just let himself fall back asleep. He let out another breath as he felt his eyelids growing heavy. Shifting slightly, so that he could keep himself close to the other boy - not that he had much choice in that matter - but turn towards him, he let himself relax into the heat, and he drifted back into the embrace of sleep.

 

\-----

 

  Harry woke to light pouring through the curtains around his bed, which in itself was odd, as he always made sure to keep them closed for this exact reason. He closed his eyes tighter in an attempt to block out the light, and get back to sleep when another sensation brought him to full alert. There was another person. In his bed. With him. He could feel their heartbeat against his arm, which was apparently wrapped around this person’s torso, and he could feel soft breaths against his temple, the comforting warmth of their body heat suddenly felt suffocating around him. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of pale skin, and a rumpled white dress shirt. His eyes traveled upwards, taking in the slim form of the taller boy, until they reached the peaceful face, framed in a mess of white-blonde hair. 

 

  With an undignified yelp, Harry bolted upright, and in his hurry, not only did he accidentally elbow the other boy in the stomach, he also managed to send himself tumbling off of the bed, meeting the floor with a loud thump. Pained groans came from both of them. As Harry tried to recover from the dull ache now spreading through his back, he remembered what had happened the night before. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he remembered how oddly comforting being that close to Draco had been. His presence was a quiet comfort, even if they were insulting each other a quarter of the time. The memory of comfort was wiped from his mind, however, when the boy in question slowly sat up and glared down at him. His eyes were still half lidded, and his hair was a wild mess of tangles, which lessened the intended effect of the glare, but the sight of his wild appearance, and his slightly flushed cheeks didn’t exactly help the state of Harry’s heart, which was beating at an incredible pace. 

 

  “Harry,” Draco croaked out, his voice deeper, and still rough from sleep. “What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?” 

 

  Harry gave a sheepish smile in response, and muttered out a weak apology as the boys both moved to get themselves up. “Um, you surprised me is all,” was the best excuse that Harry could come up with in the moment, and he mentally kicked himself the moment it came out of his mouth.

 

  Draco looked at him, an almost dumbfounded look on his face. “How the fuck did I  _ surprise  _ you?! I was bloody sleeping, you idiot!” He snapped as he ran a hand through his mess of hair, barely even beginning to get it under control. 

 

All he could do was reply with another sheepish smile, which was surprisingly effective, given that the anger on Draco’s face lessened at least a bit. Harry made it a point to make a mental note that Draco was absolutely  _ not _ a morning person. This thought was only cemented by the way that Draco still looked half asleep as he narrowed his eyes at the room around him as if trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing in that moment. Harry felt his cheeks start to warm as he watched the blonde, and quickly looked away. Busying himself with gathering a new set of pyjamas to change into.

 

  He quietly cleared his throat to try to steady his voice before speaking. “Well, I’m just-uh, gonna go take a shower I suppose.” He said and made a move to head towards the bathrooms before he was stopped in his tracks by Draco’s voice, now much sharper than the sleep slurred words he had gotten before. 

 

  “No, you’re not.” He said matter of factly.

 

  Harry looked up at him, confused. “Excuse me?”

 

  Draco looked up at him, and narrowed his eyes. “I said, ‘no you’re not’.”

 

  “It’s not like I’m gonna be long, mate.” Harry started moving towards the doorway to their bathroom, still quite confused by the sudden outburst. “I’m just gonna take a quick shower, and then you ca-”

 

  His sentence was abruptly cut off when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him sharply forward, and then his back was against the closet that Draco had been rummaging through, and he was crowded up against it, his space filled with the taller boy. His breath left him as he looked up at the boy’s face, still slightly flushed with sleep, and eyes narrowed, fixed on his face.  

 

  “No.” He stated quietly. Harry could feel his breath brush across his face, and his heart hammered in his chest again. He’d heard that tone many times before, and was on the receiving end of it more often than not. The tone that said “I’m going to get what I want, one way or another.” For the first time, it actually worked. 

 

  Harry didn’t make an attempt to move when Draco stepped away from him. To say that he had been taken by surprise would be an understatement. Draco continued to watch him, and his face softened into a smirk as he took in the sight. Harry’s face was a bright shade of red, with his eyes wide, and pupils darker than they had been a moment ago. He blinked a few times, and relaxed against the closet, but still didn’t move from where he had been placed when his face scrunched into a frown.

 

  “What are you looking at?” He snapped, and crossed his arms. Draco chuckled, but his eyes didn’t leave Harry’s.

 

  “Nothing,” he smiled innocently. “Just… Noted.” His smile widened as he stepped back and left the room.

  
  


  Harry put his hand to his chest, and forced himself to swallow to get rid of the dry feeling in his throat. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm his heart and help him re-gather his thoughts. He frowned at himself and finally willed himself to move. He slowly flopped down onto his back on the bed and successfully knocked the wind out of himself for the second time that morning. 

 

  “This is getting out of hand…” He slowly ran his hands over his face with a low whine. He knew he was acting weird, and he was aware that he should probably try to  _ not _ , bt he didn’t know  _ why.  _ The feeling that he wasn’t aware of something that he should know, but doesn’t know came back, just like it had when Hermione decided to be cryptic and weird the day before. With his warm cheeks still covered by his hands, the realization hit him like a slap in the face. Pieces didn’t fall into place for Harry. They crashed down on him in a chaotic whirl of emotion, and a raw twisting in his guts.  _ He was falling for this bastard, wasn’t he? _ Another whine escaped his throat as he sat up, making himself lightheaded in the process. 

 

  It certainly  _ did _ explain a lot, and only made him feel like an idiot when he thought about how long it was that he probably should have  _ known _ that this was what was happening. He let his head rest in the palm of his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He really  _ was _ an idiot, but it didn’t really matter now, did it? He finally picked his head up and turned his gaze to the door that Draco had disappeared behind, and could only hear the sound of rushing water. 

 

  “Fuck,” he muttered to himself, heat rushing to his cheeks again. He fell back onto the bed again. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never fear, there isn't gonna be any sadness in this fic. 
> 
> honestly, two of my personal headcannons for these two idiots is that 1) Draco is a beast in the mornings, especially if he was woken up by someone else, and 2) Harry is extremely cuddly and touchy, just like. In general. all the time. poor touch starved child. just casual touches a lot. Draco is SCREWED.
> 
> (also sorry for the lack of update, ACT got me all jumbled up)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk if this is actually gonna be done in ten chapters, we'll see.
> 
> edit: it's not

  By the time Draco gets out of the bathroom, he’s fully functional, and back to looking clean and put together like he usually does. Harry, on the other hand, had fallen back asleep at some point. Draco chuckles at the boy, laying sideways on the bed, his legs hanging off the side, and his arms flung out across the bed. His mind is still trying to wrap around the new understanding of the emotions that fill his chest as he watches the peaceful rise and fall of Harry’s chest, but those thoughts are something to be mulled over at a later time. For now, he has to get to breakfast. Draco gathers his things as quietly as he can, and leaves their dorm, closing the door as quietly as he can behind him. 

 

  With his thoughts still absorbing most of his attention, he almost doesn’t see Pansy come around the corner in front of him. He just barely manages to stop in time and avoid running straight into her. He quickly links an arm around hers and leads her into a quiet, out of the way alcove, ignoring her questions until he lets go of her arm and turns to face her fully.

 

  “What the hell is going on, Malfoy?” She demands, brushing nonexistent dirt off of her arm as she glares at him.

 

  “I just needed to talk with you. In private.” His voice is almost a whisper. Pansy’s raised eyebrow is enough prompting that he needs to continue. “I just, I wanted to ask if you think that the feelings are reciprocated?”

 

  A flash of excitement glints in her eye, and she raises her eyebrows, in mock confusion. “I’m afraid that I don’t know what you’re talking about Draco.”

 

  “Cut it out Pans, you do and we both know it.”

 

  “Really Draco, you’ll have to be a bit more specific.” A smile breaks through her guise as feigns innocence.

 

  Draco crosses his arms. He knows her game all too well. “You know what, fine. Fine, you were right. Is that what you want to hear?”

 

  “I appreciate that you’ve finally realized that,” she smirks, “but I’m afraid that I’m right about a whole lot of things. You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

 

  “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Parkinson.”

 

  “Well,  _ Malfoy,  _ if you insist on being so difficult about this, then I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to help you.” Pansy shrugs her shoulders, a smirk still on her face as she slowly turns to leave.

 

  Pansy is halfway into hallway before Draco breaks. “Wait.” He calls through gritted teeth. Her expression has broken into a delighted grin when she walks back to stand in front of Draco, who’s leaned back against the wall in defeat.  _ “Fine. _ You were right about my  _ feelings _ for Potter. Now would you quit being a prick about it and just tell me if you think he feels the same?”

 

  “I fucking knew it, did you seriously just realize this now?” She sounds genuinely surprised, and from the glare that Draco shoots her, the answer is a clear enough ‘yes’. “Wow, I really didn’t think you were that dense. You’re both so shit at hiding your emotions, and apparently so blind to each other. I really thought you were just holding out because you were a prick. Or insecure. Either one would be a reasonable option.”

 

  “Would you quit fucking insulting me and just answer the damn question?!” Draco snaps, cutting her off. Pansy raises her hands in mock defense, still smiling at him.

 

  “Fine, be a spoilsport about it.” She sighs as she drops her arms.  _ “Yes,  _ you idiot. I think he does, and may the lord strike me down if I’m wrong. Now come on, we’re going to be late to breakfast.”

 

  After a pause, Draco gives her a small smile and pushes himself off of the wall, and they head down the hall together. The rest of their morning is surprisingly normal, if not a bit more energized with Draco more talkative than he had been in a few days. A few of his friends give him an odd look when he stands up with a mug still in his hands when they’re getting ready to leave. He only gives a vague, half-assed excuse, still smiling. Pansy gives him a wink, and a wave before he heads out the door, back towards his dorm.

 

  -----

 

  Any form of a plan that Draco may have had for what he was actually going to  _ say _ to Harry when he got back to their room was thrown out the window when he found the room empty. He frowned, disappointed at the boy’s absence. From how he looked when Draco left, he hadn’t thought that Harry would be going back to classes today. Then again, he should know by now that Harry can be unpredictable. He decided that it would be best to just leave the drink and go to his class, since it would be starting soon after all. He was in the middle of casting a warming charm when the bathroom door opened behind him.

 

   Harry was just stepping out of the bathroom, on hand on the towel that was draped over his head, and a fresh jumper draped over his shoulder. He walked halfway across the room, rustling the towel through his hair before he finally pushed it off his face so that it laid on top of his head. Draco was rooted to the spot, standing somewhat awkwardly next to the bedside table, a mug of tea still in his hands, he let his eyes wander over the slope of Harry’s shoulders, and take in the warm tan of his skin, and let himself appreciate the way that his loose pajama pants hung off of his hips before clearing his throat. Harry froze in place at the noise, his head snapping towards Draco. His hair was noticeably longer when it wasn’t standing up in every direction, and he had to brush it out of his eyes to see who it was standing on the other side of his bed. Harry quickly pulled his glasses out from where he was clutching the arms of them between his teeth so that he could put them on to properly see Draco.

 

  “Oh, Draco, it’s you.” Harry said, once he was finally able to see. Heat flooded to his cheeks as he became suddenly much more aware of how ridiculous he probably looked. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back. Did you forget something?”

 

  Draco cleared his throat again taken aback by how nice his name sounded when it rolled off of Harry’s tongue. “No. I didn’t forget anything. I, um, I just thought you- I figured maybe-” He sighed in frustration, and settled on just holding out the mug instead of trying to form a proper sentence, since he was apparently unable to do that. “Tea?” He asked.

 

  A smirk tugged at Harry’s lips. It was amusing to see the blonde so tongue-tied, as it didn’t happen often. He felt an odd satisfaction to see that the pink rising to Draco’s face was his fault. “Breaking routine?” Harry asked as he reached out to take the mug. “Unexpected, but thank you.”

 

  “Routine?” It was frustrating how hard that he had to concentrated to keep his eyes from wandering downwards.

 

  “Sure,” Harry set the mug down so that he could pull the shirt over his head. “Did you not start to count tea as part of a routine? Would you like to sit?” He gestured at his bed as he picked the mug back up and plopped down onto the center of his bed. 

 

  Draco laughed, and decided it would be best to simply ignore the first question. “Unlike some people, I actually have classes to go to, so I suppose I’ll have to pass this time.”

 

  “Sad,” Harry stated, smiling as he took a sip of the tea. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. “Draco,” Harry called. He watched curiously at how the boy’s posture changed at the sound before he turned back around. “Check my temperature before you leave?”

 

  There are many things a person could say to describe Harry Potter, but saying that he is discrete, or  subtle, are not two of them. Draco knew what Harry was up to from the way his eyes glinted, and the smile on his lips, and Draco narrowed his eyes at him in response as he tried to fight down the heat that threatened to rush to his cheeks. 

 

  “You were awake?”

 

  Harry shrugged. “You woke me up.” Draco nodded, and kept his face neutral. He looked like he was about to leave again before Harry spoke up. “That was a legitimate question, you know. I can’t exactly check it myself.”

 

  This time, Draco didn’t know what he was up to. He watched Harry as he sat, waiting, for once seeming to be patient. It was tempting to just leave and avoid whatever the unknown in this situation might be, but the temptation of the invitation that was given to him was much greater. His fingers itched to feel the warmth of his skin, the electricity that the touch seemed to produce between them, and to be close to him again. That temptation won out. Decision made, he walked back to Harry’s bed and sat down in front of him and motioned for him to move closer.  When Harry moved forward, Draco slowly reached up and pushed the wet hair out of his face and laid his hand gently on his forehead. It took a moment before it hit him, and then he was suddenly overwhelmed by the boy in front of him. The thick, warm scent of sandalwood, the smooth warmth of the skin under his palm, and the intensity of those bright green eyes as they watched him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Harry speaking again.

 

  “It, uh, it works better if you use the back of the neck.” It took a moment for the words to take any meaning in Draco’s mind, and it took a few seconds before he responded with a nod.

 

  He took a deep breath, and gathered himself again, and moved with more purpose this time. His hand moved slowly, and he let his fingertips drag gently across his skin, and he traced their path with his eyes. He let his hand trail across Harry’s jawline before he settled his hand on the back of his neck. He pulled a gentle pressure against his neck, bringing the cooperative boy ever closer to him. Harry could feel the tingling path that Draco’s fingers had left behind as he watched the other boy. He could feel the warmth of Draco’s breath on his skin, and he felt the sharp cold when he drew back, removing his hand and standing up. 

 

  “Yeah. You’re good.” Draco breathed out quietly. “A lot better than the other day at least.” He cleared his throat and nodded. They stayed in silence for a moment more before Draco nodded again, broke their gaze, and left. 

 

  Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He took a long moment to let his heart slow down before he moved himself back up against his headboard and picked the mug back up. “Noted,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. that sure was something and idk how much sense it makes. feel free to ask questions or point out a place where I fucked up, I'm sure there are many.


End file.
